Wordgirl meets Phineas and Ferb
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Wordgirl gets a crush on Phineas, so she convinces her family to go to Danville for the Summer.
1. Summer for the Botsfords

**Author's Note:**

**Hi people! I noticed the shortage of Wordgirl crossovers, so that's why I made this. I don't know if anyone who likes Wordgirl even watches Phineas and Ferb (or vise-versa) besides me but if you do- that's great. To read this, you have to have atleast watched SOME episodes of Wordgirl, so you know who Tobey and Dr. Two Brains are, and the Phineas and Ferb episodes with The Beak and the aglet concert. Enjoy**!_ -dagnytheartist_

TJ was at the table doing his Summer reading project.

"Hey Becky, do you know where Mom and Dad are?" TJ asked.

"Mom's taking a shower, and Dad's cooking dinner..." Becky looked over his shoulder. "You have homework? Over the Summer?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, uh... I happen to be good at words and English... not that I'm Wordgirl or anything, just that I happen to be good at-" Becky stopped rambling when she saw TJ's confused look.

"Um... anyway Becky I just wanted to know how to spell 'there'."

"Which there? There are three theres."

"Exactly! I know how each one is spelled, but I forgot how each one is used."

"So, read the sentence you wrote."

"Okey, 'I tripped on the agelet of my shoe and I broke their glass collection."

Becky's eyes widened. "You mean YOU broke Mom and Cousin Lana's expensive glass figurine case? When I almost got blamed for it?"

TJ looked guilty. "I didn't mean to! I tripped over the agelet on my shoe!"

Normally, right now, Becky would be angry about the glass figurine collection. But there was a word TJ used, she had never heard anyone but herself use it before! As far as she knew, no one else knew the word! "Wait a minute, how do you know what an agelet is?"

TJ gasped. "You mean you never heard PFT?"

"What's PFT?"

TJ gasped again. "I'll look up one of their videos on the internet for you to see! PFT is AWESOME! How could you have NOT heard it?" He looked up "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones" on YouTube and found atleast a dozen videos. He clicked on the first one, and Becky listened to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing.

"Well?" TJ asked when the video was over. "What do you think?"

Becky didn't know what to say. The video WAS awesome, and the song was really catchy. The video even mentioned that Phineas, the lead singer, was ten years old. The same age as her! And that he and his step-brother Ferb completed this project all in one day. Wow. She would never have guessed that a boy the same age as her would also be promoting words.

"I liked it TJ." Was all she could say. She knew what she would be doing part of the Summer. Looking up what else Phineas has done. Perhaps she could meet him.

* * *

"Why are we going to Danville for Summer?" TJ asked. "There are so many cooler places, like Florida or Mexico or even Canada!"

"Becky suggested it!" Mr. Botsford said happily as they drove.

"Besides," Mrs. Botsford picked up the brochure. "They've got cows, milk, and smiles!"

"I'm so excited!" Becky yelled. "Phineas and Ferb live in that town, and they do cool stuff everyday with their friends! It's like, it's like meeting celebrities!"

"Big deal!" TJ rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're meeting Wordgirl!"

"You've got to get over her." Becky mumbled to her brother. Then she noticed something outside. "COWS! LOTS OF COWS! WE MUST BE HERE! Dad! How many miles until we're there?"

Tim Botsford looked in the backseat. "You mean 'how many miles until we get to the airport' Becky!"

Becky's smile dropped. "You mean we're not there yet?"

"Nope."

TJ poked her to get her attention, then said "Lots of states have cows Becky."

"Oh, thanks for the information Geography Boy."

"Hey! Maybe I could be a super hero!"

"Right TJ." Becky rolled her eyes and yawned. This was going to be a looooong car trip.


	2. Changing the Plans

Isabella woke up and took a deep breath. Okey, this would be the day. She would tell Phineas she was in love with him. No, today wouldn't be the day. Maybe tommorow. No, NO! She was procrastinating!

No, she decided it was better to just not make today awkward.

She walked over to Phineas's yard. There he was, already working on a project with Ferb.

"Hi Phineas!"

"Oh," he looked up. "Hi Isabella."

"Whatcha-"

"Yes, you can go say hi." Candace had walked into the yard, interrupting Isabella, and there was a girl next to her. The girl was about as tall as Isabella, and she was wearing a green sweater and white skirt.

"Phineas Flynn?" the girl asked.

"Um, who are you?" Isabella stepped in front of Phineas and confronted the new girl.

"Oh, I'm Becky Botstford. I live in another town and I was taking a vacation here and um," she looked over Isabella's shoulder at Phineas._ Boy, he's much cuter in person!_ She thought. "I wanted to meet Phineas and Ferb, the guys that sang the agelet song."

"Oh, hi Becky." Phineas walked over to Becky. "I'm Phineas Flynn. But I think you might be mistaken though, I don't know what an agelet is."

Becky's mouth dropped open. "But you made an entire video and spent the whole day sponsering agelets and- and- you have to know what agelets are! The tips at the end of shoelaces!" She pointed at her own shoe. "See?"

"Oh, that's what it's called." Phineas mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I would remember something like that. But we've done other stuff, like building rollarcoasters and waterslides and tall buildings and gelatin, oh! And one time me and Ferb were a superhero!"

Becky's eyes widened. Suddenly, she didn't care whether or not Phineas knew what an agelet was. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

"It was only for one day, but we still have the costume and secret hideout."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure Becky!"

"Phineas!" Isabella ran up to him and Becky. "What about the new recycling machine you were building?"

Phineas turned to Isabella. "Wow, um, oh yeah. I forgot. Isabella, do you mind just waiting? She hasn't seen The Nest yet, and it's so cool!"

Isabella rolled her eyes in jelousy. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll just sit here and watch Ferb work on it."

"Thanks for understanding."

Isabella rolled her arms. Becky Botsford. Her new competition.

* * *

"Hey Buford, hey Baljeet." Isabella said. "Hey Irving." She said, not looking at Irving because she didn't know where he was.

Irving's voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, how'd you know I was here?"

"Because you're always here." Isabella rolled her eyes. "It's not only become annoying, it's become creepy."

"Where's Dinner Bell?" Buford asked.

"He's showing some girl named Becky Botsford The Nest." She sighed. "He said he'd be back, but he's not."

"That's horrible!" Irving jumped out of the tree. "Becky Botsford probably has something to do with this." He pounded his fist against his other hand. "We need to get rid of her."

Isabella smiled. "Agreed."

"Cause no one steals away my Phineas!"

Everyone turned to Irving. There was a few seconds of silence. Then, Isabella said "Wait, WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Let's go!" Isabella looked at Ferb. "Are you doing this with us?"

Ferb looked up. "Huh?"

"Never mind. We can do this by ourselves! We've got the Fireside Girls to help us!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"What do you mean we don't have the Fireside Girls to help us?" Baljeet asked. "Aren't you, like, their leader?"

"Usually, but I forgot there's a fair coming tonight and we were supposed to go." Isabella sighed. "I'm not going though, Phineas is much more important than some dumb fun fair."

"Totally." Irving agreed.

"What are we doing again?" Buford asked.

Isabella, Irving and Baljeet slapped their foreheads.


	3. Phineas Meets Wordgirl

**Meanwhile, we go back to Phineas and Becky for what they're doing.**

"And this is The Beak!" Phineas smiled, proud to show his suit.

"You and Ferb built this?" Becky asked.

"Yep!"

Becky felt the suit. Hard metal. "Cool! So you saved people and stopped villains?"

"Only one, well, two actually." Phineas giggled. "One of them was my sister dressed up as a giraff."

"Why was she trying to be a villain?"

"Who knows?" Phineas laughed. "Don't tell her I said this, but she can be a little nuts." He made the cuckoo sign.

Becky laughed. Then she heard something. A person in trouble! She would quickly turn into superhero mode but- Phineas. "Um, Phineas, I have to go... to the bathroom!"

"It's that way." He pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Becky ran at human speed to the bathroom, which was right where Phineas pointed, and touched her chest to change into her costume. She flew to pick up Captain Huggyface, who was at the Dairy Store with her parents and TJ.

"Eek! Eek!" Captain Huggyface squeeked.

"We have to go, someone needs us, okey?" Wordgirl picked him up and flew to save whatever citizen was in trouble.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was laughing evilly as usual. Once again, he captured Perry the Platypus.

"Hold it right there!" Wordgirl crashed into the window.

"What the- who are you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was confused. She couldn't have been an agent, she was human (as far as he knew). Well, maybe the monkey was an agent, but he doesn't have a hat.

"I'm Wordgirl, and I-" Thanks to Becky's superhearing, she was suddenly hearing Phineas calling her. After a few minutes he mumbled "Uh oh, maybe she got lost." Wordgirl put Captain Huggyface down. "Um, gotta go Huggy! You stay and fight!"

Huggyface chattered angrily, but she left.

"Okey, I'm here Phineas!" Becky ran up to Phineas. "Sorry, I got lost!"

"It's okey- WHOA!" He stared at her in awe.

"What?" She asked.

"You're, you're Wordgirl!" He said.

Becky looked down. She was still wearing her Wordgirl costume! Uh oh! It was too late to make up an excuse, Phineas saw her with her whole costume on.

"Why didn't you say anything? Being Wordgirl sounds like fun! If I was a superhero, I'd tell all my friends!"

Becky covered his mouth. "You can't tell anyone the same reason you couldn't tell Isabella you and Ferb were the Beak!"

"Oh yeah. I won't tell anyone." Phineas crossed his heart, but secretly he was thinking _I hope. I'm such a terrible liar. I just can't mention it to anyone!_ "I'm, um, I am a fan of Wordgirl though. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Becky blushed. He was a fan of Wordgirl? "Sure, ask away!"


	4. NotSoSecret Spying

"Plan set?" Isabella asked.

"Yep." Irving and Baljeet grabbed the rope and lowered Buford down into the tree. But even though it was two boys carrying one, both boys grew weak and dropped him. Buford screamed as he fell, and they heard a loud crash. "Watch it!" Buford yelled from inside the tree. "You could've killed me!"

"Where are they?" Isabella asked through walky-talky.

"I can see them, by the Beak costume."

"Well, go listen to them!"

Buford put his walky-talky down and tip-toed under a table. He could barely hear what they were saying. He got up from under the table. "Dinner Bell! Bonnie! Speak up, I can't hear you!" Phineas and Becky turned around. Becky frowned. "Buford! Get out of here! You can't spy on us!"

"How'd you know my name?" Buford asked.

"Phineas described you to me, now leave." Even though Becky was mad, she was a little relieved. Atleast she wasn't wearing her costume when the kid came down.

"But Isabella said-" Thankfully for Isabella, Buford was pushed into the elevator by Becky before she or Phineas could realize her whole plan.

* * *

"BUFORD!" Isabella, yelled once he got up. "You almost gave away our secret plans!"

"How did you know?" Buford asked.

"We could hear you on the walky-talky." Irving said.

"Hey! While we're on the subject." Baljeet turned to the walky-talky. "I can still hear something!" Everyone walked over to listen.

Phineas's voice came out first. "So, um, who's one of your most annoying enemies?"

"Tobey MacCalister is definentaly one." Becky's voice was heard. "He has a crush on me, AND he builds giant robots to destroy the city!"

"Sounds like he's bored at home or something."

"Yeah, but so bored he has to try to destroy the city?"

Suddenly, Irving got an idea. "That's it! All we need to do is get this 'Tobey MacCalister' guy and he'll capture Becky!" the rest of the group shrugged and looked at eachother. "Couldn't hurt to try that." They all pretty much agreed.


	5. New Plan

"You're asking ME to help you brake up Becky and someone I don't know named Phineas?" Tobey covered the reciever and laughed. "Me? Help someone? I'm an evil villain, even if this would hurt Becky somehow it wouldn't help me at all!" He took his hand off the reciever and said "Nope, can't help you. If you really want to brake up the couple, ask Violet or Scoops. They're her friends."

"How do we contact 'Violet or Scoops' ?" Isabella asked.

Tobey sighed. Well, he might as well tell them something. He told them Violet's number, and he knew that if they could talk to her they could contact Scoops. "Thanks for the help!" Isabella said. She hung up and called Violet.

* * *

"So why do you want us to break up Phineas and Becky?" Violet asked when they were there. Thanks to Ferb, Isabella was able to get an old teleporter and teleport Scoops and Violet to Danville. So now they were all in Isabella's living room.

"Because Phineas isn't, er,_ right _for Becky!" Isabella scratched her head. "Um, we're just looking out for your friend here!"

"Isn't Phineas that guy that sang the agelet song?" Scoops asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Isabella said, confused. What was an agelet?

"Well, I don't think this would make a very interesting story," Scoops was jotting things down. "But just in case, I might as well get early details."

Buford took a bite of his hamburger, then said (with his mouth full) "Why is the nerd writing things down?" Scoops looked up at Buford and frowned. "Don't take offense to it." Baljeet told him. "He calls everyone who's smarter than him a nerd."

"He's the reporter for the school newspaper." Violet answered Buford. Isabella gave Scoops a weird look. "You know that it's Summer, right?"

"So what's the plan?" Irving asked.

"I was going to say we do something to give Becky amnesia." Isabella suggested.

"Hitting someone on the head gives someone amnesia!" Buford smiled. "I've got a caveman club at home."

Isabella looked worried. "We don't want to hurt Becky, we just want to break the couple up!"

"Ms. Question could give someone amnesia!" Scoops suggested.

"Whose Ms. Question?" Irving asked.

"She's a villain in Fair City who can give people amnesia and causing them to ask questions." Baljeet answered. "On my way to the United States, I saw her on an airplane getting mad at the guy at the grocery store. Also, I think her voice sounds kind of like Grey Delisle."

"You mean that woman who plays Vicky and Tootie from the Fairly OddParents?" Scoops asked. "...Nah, I don't think Ms. Question sounds like her."

"How about a drink that gives you amnesia?" Violet asked, hoping to go back to the original subject.

Isabella smiled. "Finally! An idea we'll actually use! Okey, in the Fireside Girls handbook page 315 it has a recipe for Amnesia soda. Anyone else that has a copy besides me turn to that page!" She got out her own and turned to that page, but sighed when she noticed everyone else staring blankly. "Okey, just look at my book."


	6. Carry out the New Plan

"That was interesting." Phineas said. "A whole day spent talking to Wordgirl. Boy, I wish I could tell Ferb that!" Phineas looked at his watch. "Oh no! I forgot that I was building something with Ferb! And it's already lunch!"

"I bet your friends will understand." Becky said, trying to cheer him up.

Little did she know, Isabella was hiding behind a tree in a nearby forest. She took out her binoculars. "Okey, they don't suspect anything. Baljeet, Buford, Scoops- GO!" Buford and Scoops pushed the table with wheels uphill, and they were hiding underneath it.

"Excuse me sir." Phineas and Becky turned to the strange waiter that appeared out of nowhere. "But, um, it's around lunchtime and the Strangely Mobile Restraunt is willing to serve happy couples like you." _Couple?_ Becky thought.

Phineas giggled. "Baljeet, why are you dressed like a waiter."

Baljeet grimaced. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said through his closed-teeth smile.

Becky yawned, not fooled. "You call wearing a mustache a disquise?"

Baljeet took off his moustache. "Okey, but I'm just working for this place so just enjoy the free food and don't ask questions."

Phineas looked confused. "Um, okey?"

"And especially don't ask about the drinks! They are perfectly normal and we would appreciate it if you just drank it without worries."

Becky was starting to get weirded out at Baljeet's behavior. "Okey, we get it."

"Okey, good. No amnesia drinks or anything!" Baljeet walked away, and Buford and Scoops came with the table (although, it looked like the table moved by itself, which freaked Phineas out a little.) Becky, who pretty much figured out the plan, decided to play along because she was an alian. The drinks wouldn't work for her.

Isabella was watching from behind the tree again. "Okey, Irving and Violet, got the amnesia drinks?"

"Yep!" There were two sodas, one for Phineas and one for Becky. They were supposed to drink them and then they would forget everything that happened. Violet handed Isabella the drinks, who handed them to Baljeet. Baljeet walked back to Phineas and Becky. Becky took a sip, and then ended up passing out.

"BECKY!" Phineas ran to her.

Isabella almost screamed, but Violet showed her the book. "That's what's supposed to happen! She'll wake up in a second and forget everything that happened in the last few hours."

"You're so calm Violet. This is your best friend, and I was almost worried I killed her!" Isabella felt guilty. She really hoped Becky wasn't dead or anything. But within minutes, Becky woke up.

"Baljeet, what did those drinks do?" Phineas asked.

"Um, they gave her amnesia."

"Oh no. Becky? Becky?"

Becky opened her eyes. "Becky?"

"You- you- why did you do this to her Baljeet?" Phineas was really mad. "Don't you know she's Wordgirl?"

"What? But- but it was all Isabella's plan!" Isabella walked over to Phineas, along with Violet and Irving. Scoops and Buford got out from under the table. "WORDGIRL?" Scoops asked. "Hold on, before I can put this into a story, I need to have proof! Phineas, how exactly did you find this out?" Everyone except Buford and Becky glared at Scoops.

"Do you care about anything besides your school newspaper?" Isabella yelled.

"Guys?" Becky asked. "Who's Wordgirl?"


	7. Who is Becky Botsford?

"So this is a dictionary?" Becky looked at the book in her hands. Atleast, she thought her name was Becky. She had to trust whatever she believed in from these kids that surrounded her.

But it seemed to her like she got to know more about THEM than herself. First, she could tell that Isabella had a crush on the little red-haired boy. And also the blonde haired girl said she was her best friend. She seemed shy but very nice. There was also this one kid in the group nicknamed "Scoops". Becky thought he was a jerk! He seemed to care little about her memory and more about some story he was writing about for his school newspaper. But wasn't this Summer?

"Yes." The red haired boy told her.

"Please let her remember how to read." Isabella crossed her fingers as Becky opened the book.

" 'Aardvark' " Becky read. " 'noun- a large, nocturnal, burrowing mammal, Orycteropus afer, of central and southern Africa, feeding on ants and termites and having a long, extensile tongue, strong claws, and long ears.' " Becky thought of a small memory, someone being called an aardvark in tights. But she couldn't remember who said that, or who they were talking about.

"Well?" Phineas asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"Someone being called an aardvark in tights." Becky mumbled.

"I don't get it!" Buford yelled. "We wasted this whole day trying to give this girl amnesia, whatever that is, and now we're reading a boring dictionary!"

Phineas smiled. "Hey, I have an idea! Becky, Buford doesn't know what 'amnesia' means!"

Becky looked confused. Then she stared at the dictionary. "Oh, I get it..." But instead of defining the word, she picked up the dictionary. "Here you go Buford."

"No! It's hopeless!" Irving yelled. "But, you and Ferb can do something right Phineas?"

"We tried." Phineas shrugged. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow she'll just remember everything."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Isabella mentioned. "Where are her parents." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. A man, woman, little boy that looked like he was about seven, and a monkey in a diaper showed up. "Hello." The woman said. "We're looking for Becky Botsford, our daughter. Is she still here?"

Isabella looked at the floor. Oh boy. She would have to be the one to tell Becky's (aka, WORDGIRL's) parents that she gave their daughter amnesia. Even worse, Becky walked over to the door.

_Maybe Becky can help us pull it off _Isabella thought. _Until she gets her memory back._

"Becky, your parents and your brother are here." Isabella said. "And, um, is that your pet monkey?"

"Yep!" Mr. Botsford said. "His name is Bob!"

"Eek, Eek!" Bob shrieked happily at Becky.

"Hi Bob!" Becky walked over and shook Bob's hand. "Nice to meet you." Bob looked puzzled. Meet you?

"Okey Becky, it's time to go!" Mrs. Botsford said. Becky realized these must be her parents, and figured she might as well go with them.


	8. Conclusion

Every day for the rest of the week, she would go to Phineas's house. Isabella would ask her if she got her memory back, and she would say no. Then she would join Phineas' group of friends with whatever their doing.

Summary:

Tuesday: Merry-go-round with bike pedals, that you have to bike to make it go.

Wednesday: Portal to Fairyworld. Immeadietly Cosmo and Wanda* poofed them back and destroyed their portal.

***fairly oddparents reference**

Thursday: Glue that permanently sticks things. Except some got on Candace, and they had to find something to unstick them so that Candace wouldn't permanently be stuck with a toothbrush in her mouth.

On Friday Buford finally had enough of Isabella complaining about how Becky's memory would never return. So he took a bat, and tried knocking Becky on the head.

"She's an alian you moron!" Baljeet yelled. "She has super strength so that had no effect on her! You would have to hit her with an anvil!"

"Which reminds me..." Phineas looked at Isabella. "How did that drink work on her? Wouldn't she be immune?"

"Oh, the Fireside Girl's potions and stuff works on humans as well as Lexiconians, Martians, Yugopotamians*,"

"What's a Yugopotamian?"

"I don't know." Isabella admitted. "But the person who wrote the Fireside Girls handbooks did."

But while they were talking, before Baljeet or the others could say anything, dumb ol Buford got an anvil tied to a tree and dropped it on Becky. Becky passed out and woke up a second later, with her memory back.

"BECKY?" Isabella yelled. "Buford!"

"Yes?" Becky asked. "HEY! I have my memory back!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"Celebrate?" Becky asked. "I have a recipe for an awesome homemade soda!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. While they were cheering, Becky used superspeed to steal Isabella's book, memorize a certain page (she has photographic memory, how else could she memorize the dictionary?) and go into the kitchen. Five minutes later, she came back with the drinks.

"Wow, that was fast." Isabella said. Everyone drank the soda, and instantly passed out.

"Oh no." Becky almost screamed. Did she kill them with this soda? She was just trying to erase their memories... Nope. Within seconds they were waking up.

Becky frowned. She and the others just had this awesome week together, and only she would remember it. But they would forget about her secret, which is good, and they would remember who they were within a week, which was also good. "Goodbye Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford. I'll miss having you as friends." She flew away and mumbled "Well, maybe not Buford, but the rest of them sure..."

* * *

Finally! TJ Botsford found something worth buying in this stupid Tri-State Area.

It was a Wordgirl keychain. Sure he had seen that picture of Wordgirl a million times, but this one was a keychain. In Fair City they didn't have key chains. He reached up and tried to grab the last one...

"We have to leave!" Becky yelled. "I am so sick of this town!"

"Fine by us!" Mrs. Botsford said. "I just realized, any town has cows and milk!"

"And smiles!" Mr. Botsford added, remembering the brochure.

"Not in Gimelschtump." A man in a lab coat mumbled. "No smiles there. Trust me."

"C'mon TJ!" Mrs. Botsford yelled excitedly. "We're going to Boston!"

But TJ hadn't bought the key chain yet. He _needed _that key chain. "But Becky! I thought you wanted to go here! Besides, there's a Wordgirl key chain I wanted to buy!"

"Fine." Becky muttered. "Buy the key chain and we'll leave." But when she looked outside she saw a couple of kids, actually more than a couple, walking towards the store. And she recognized those kids. "AHH!" She grabbed TJ. "No time! We need to get out of here!" Just as Phineas opened the door, Becky grabbing TJ ran outside to the car.

"Weird kids." Isabella mumbled. "Who are they?"

Phineas shrugged. "Not sure."

_THE END_

* * *

**I know, this wasn't a good ending. I tried. And atleast Phineas and the others don't have to worry about keeping the secret right? Review please, so I know how good or bad this was.**

**(Oh, and later I'll do a story about Captain Huggyface and Perry the Platypus defeating Doofenshmirtz, who is teamed up with Dr. Two Brains! That should be interesting...)**


	9. Alternate Ending: Part 1

**Alternate Ending:**

_Just in case you didn't read the reviews, Persephone Perez Pott requested a better ending. If you still want to read the first ending for any reason, I left it here. But this one is basically a chapter that takes place after Becky goes to the hotel with her parents, but before they get her memory back._

_Also, I named "John's Party Store" after John Henson, the guy who plays Captain Tangent in Wordgirl._

* * *

Becky looked around. What a fancy place! "Do we live here?" She asked the little boy.

"Uh, no! This is the hotel!" TJ rolled his eyes. His sister was being such a moron today.

Becky smiled. "Cool! A hotel! Um, wait. What's a hotel?"

TJ slapped his face. "You're kidding. _I_ know that word! It's a place where people stay if they go on vacation."

"Oh, neat!"

"EEK! EEK!" Captain Huggyface glared at Becky. Why was she acting like this?

"What is it monkey? You want an explanation?" Becky looked confused. "I have no idea what that word even means."

"Eek! Eek!"

"Oh, well thank you. Good job defining that word. I would have never been able to do that!"

Captain Huggyface sighed. What was wrong with Becky? "Eek Eek?"

"Amnesia? I looked up that word today, so I know what that means! And yes, Phineas and his friends all told me they would try to cure my amnesia."

_Oh no! Wordgirl has amnesia? Atleast whoever this Phineas was would be trying to cure it! But still, this is terrible!_

_

* * *

_

The next day, everyone gathered at Phineas's house.

"So we agree not to tell Wordgirl's secret identity. Ever." Irving said.

"I'll probably forget it anyway." Buford said. "What were we talking about?"

"But how are we going to get Becky's memory back?" Baljeet asked.

Isabella thought hard about it. "Well, she already saw Captain Huggyface, all of her old friends, the monkey sidekick, and her family. And her memory still isn't back."

"Maybe we could bring her to Fair City." Phineas suggested. "Maybe the sights of everything will bring her memory back."

So everyone helped Phineas and Ferb reprogram the portal to Mars to bring them to Fair City. Isabella brought the Fireside Girls to help with construction. Phineas, Ferb, and Captain Huggyface also helped with construction. Buford and Baljeet carried a bunch of supplies. And Wordgirl just sat down reading the dictionary some more.

"Finished!" Phineas announced. One-at-a-time, everyone stepped inside and was able to go to Fair City.

"Whoa!" Isabella looked around. "Guys, are you sure this is Fair City?"

"It's supposed to be." Phineas said, stepping in last. "Why?"

"Because it's being run by villains!"

Isabella was right. The jewlery store was now owned by Granny May, the sandwich shops by Chuck, the butcher shop by the Butcher, and the cheese shops by Dr. Two Brains.

"Is there any place you can go that doesn't have a villain?" Baljeet asked.

"The party store, maybe." Irving suggested, noticing "John's Party Store." But when they went inside, there was a sign that said "Buy whatever ya like, except in the pirate section! Captain Tangent owns everything thar!"

"Not even the party store." Irving mumbled. "That's just sad."

"Attention everyone!" The kids rushed outside to hear the mayor (Fair City's mayor, not Danville's Roger Doofenshmirtz.) "I have three important announcements to make! First, today is Eilleen's birthday."

_Of course it is._ Bob thought to himself.

"Everyone in town is required to give Eileen a present. But not from the pirate section in 'John's Party Store,' since all of the gold deblumes belong to Captain Tangent."

"Excuse me Mayor!" Mr. Big suddenly stepped on stage. "But I have an announcement too. If anyone in this town doesn't want to be hypnotized into giving me your money, then I suggest you go to my store."

"Okey, um." The mayor shuffled through his cards. "Also, Victoria Best is giving a 'Best Celebration' today. It doesn't matter whether you go willingly or not, because she says she'll use her flute to hypnotize everyone anyway. And the last news, Seymore Orlando Smooth has his gameshow after lunch. Everyone has to go to that too."

"That gives us no time at all to cure Becky's amnesia!" Gretchen complained. "This town is being controlled by monkeys!"

"EEK! EEK!"

"Oh, sorry Captain Huggyface."

Ferb looked around at the destroyed town. "If only we had a superhero other than Wordgirl." He mumbled.

Phineas gasped. "Hey, i just got an idea! We do have a superhero guys, and his name is 'The Beak!' We'll go back to Danville and enter the suit, and we can stop all these bad guys!"

"But what will everyone else do?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Captain Huggyface has martial arts moves, and I suppose the rest of you can be superheroes today."

"Cool!" Gretchen said.

"Let's go!" Phineas and the gang stepped through the portal to go back home.


	10. Alternate Ending: Part 2

_Author's Note;_

_Okey, here's part two to my alternate ending. Just in case you didn't know, Hanumanman, Belchman, and The Rainbow were from the "Team Improbable" cartoon Phineas made in an episode. Phineas' idea was that they would go home, get The Beak costume for Phineas and Ferb, and the others would all get super powers. Except for Isabella, her Fireside Girl team is good enough._

_Also, I hope this satisfies people. I didn't know how to get Becky's memory back, so I had to look up real cures for amnesia. I was surprised that the cure used on Wordgirl at the end was actually a cure. Enjoy!_

"Hahahaha!" Dr. Two Brains stared at his new collection of cheese. "Finally, I have all the cheese in the world!"

"Not so fast!" A little girl in a pink dress, blue shirt and blue boots, and a rainbow behind her burst into Dr. Two Brain's lair. "I am, The Rainbow! And I will stop you!"

"Are you Wordgirl's replacement or something?"

"Replacement!" Wordgirl ran in front of all the Fireside Girls. "I know that word! It means someone who is a substitute. Like you're suggesting Isabella is a replacement for me."

Isabella glared at Wordgirl. She just revealed who "The Rainbow" was! "Wordgirl! You're supposed to be resting until your amnesia goes away!"

"I got bored!"

Dr. Two Brains looked confused. "Wait, so Wordgirl has amnesia? And you're her substitute?"

"Yep. And I'm going to take you down!" Within seconds, the Fireside Girls were able to surround Dr. Two Brains and tie his arms.

"Now Wordgirl, after you fly Dr. Two Brains to jail, please just go back to your hotel!"

"Fine!" Wordgirl had Dr. Two Brains by the neck, and suddenly had to ask "Where's jail exactly?"

Isabella sighed.

* * *

"Who's the best?" Victoria asked the citizens.

"You're the best." Everyone moaned sadly.

"Can't hear you- WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Everyone angrily yelled.

"Thank you! You rock, but not as much as me. Cause I'm the best!"

"Hey!" A regular bully-like kid spoke up from the audience. "Are you 'Victoria Best' ?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Buford- I mean, Belchman! And I'm supposed to stop you from forcing everyone to say you're the best."

Victoria laughed. "Yeah right! You can't stop me! I'm the BEST at everything."

"Oh yeah? Are you the best at burping?" Just then, Buford gave his loudest burp ever (back in Danville, Phineas built a machine that gave him the superpower.) The burp caused everything on the stage to blow away from the audience, including Victoria Best. "Okey, okey, you win." She mumbled.

Everyone in the audience looked at Buford and cheered. "Hey Victoria!" Buford yelled. "You're the best at giving up!"

* * *

"You better give that to me or else!" At John's Party store, Eileen and Captain Tangent were arguing about the deblumes in the pirate isle.

"Arrr! Captain Tangent holds on to me treasure!"

"Hello!" The greedy girl and the man dressed as a pirate turned to the blue monkey boy. "I am Baljee- I mean, Hanumanman, and I was told to stop the Birthday Girl."

"But that's my deblume! And he better give it to me cause it's mine, mine, MINE!" With each "mine," Eileen grew bigger, until she was really tall and green. Her head had crashed through the ceiling, and this was a big party store.

"Okey, if that's the way you want to play..." Baljeet grew to wear he was taller than Eileen, and stomped her flat on the ground. When he saw what he did, he returned to normal size. "Are you okey?"

"Okey, it's your's." Thankfully, Eileen wasn't really hurt. She just had a small headache and was now flat as a pancake on the floor. "I don't wemember what we're fighting about, but I just wanna go home."

"Your turn pirate, unless you want to go to jail!"

"Arrrrr, Captain Tangent never gives up!"

Baljeet, annoyed, made himself grow again. He put his foot right above Captain Tangent.

"What do you know?" Captain Tangent said with a scared smile. "I decided to give up!"

* * *

All of the other villains in town were captured by The Beak. Pretty soon, Fair City was back to normal.

"How can we ever thank you?" The mayor asked Phineas.

"Do you know how to cure Wordgirl's amnesia?" Isabella asked.

"Wordgirl has amnesia? That's horrible! But, I do remember my mom telling me that the cure for amnesia is actually some herbs or spices. The one I remember is apples."

"What?" Isabella asked. "Apples?"

"Weird, I know, but it works!"

"I've got an apple I was saving for a snack." Adyson reached into her backpack and gave Wordgirl the apple. Wordgirl took a bite.

"Becky! Becky!"

"Oh no!" Wordgirl's super hearing could hear her brother TJ. She knew she had to go back to the hotel. "I, um, I hear another villain committing crime in another town! I have to hurry up! Come on Huggy!" Before anyone could understand, Wordgirl picked up Captain Huggyface and flew out.

* * *

"There you are Becky!" Mr. Botsford said. "Okey, we have to leave tommorow, since we stayed here a whole week."

"Aw man!" Becky moaned. "I just got my memory back."

"What?"

"Oops! I said, um, I was going to get a backpack! While we're here, because... backpacks are cooler here than they are in Fair City! Right? Heh, heh."

"Eek! Eek!"

"I know Bob. My lies are lame. Well, we gotta go tell Phineas and his friends good bye." And I gotta tell Isabella I'm sorry for trying to steal her boyfriend. Becky thought. She and Phineas are perfect for eachother.

* * *

"Good bye Becky!" All the kids in Phineas' yard said. They couldn't use the word "Wordgirl," since Becky's parents and brother were waiting in the car. "And Captain Huggyface!"

"Good bye Phineas!" Wordgirl said. "And Isabella! And Baljeet! And, um, Buford! And Irving! And, uh, Perry! And Gretchen! And Candace! And Holly! And Milly, Ginger, Adyson, and Katie!"

"And goodbye John-Boy!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said. Then she and her husband started laughing.

"Who's John-Boy?" Baljeet asked.

The car drove away, and Wordgirl called out "I'll write soon!"

**The End.**

_Final Note: I am NOT re-writing another ending AGAIN!_


End file.
